Expectation
by MiyaAomine
Summary: "Kalau mau jadi hokage! Ubah dulu sifat egois mu itu! Uchiha labill!" teriak ku berharap ia bisa mendengar nya dari sini/"hmm... kata nya ada beberapa shinobi yang akan di calonkan menjadi hokage,,, ya kau dan Sasuke masuk... juga aku..."/EKKHHHH!/Tunggu dulu ! tunggu dulu! Tunggu dulu! Kenapa jadi begini,/ WARNING : OOC! GARING RnR Please..


Expectation[Chapter 1]

**Genre : **Friendship, comedy, Humor(maybe),Canon

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Mashasi Kisimoto-sama

Expectation © Miya-Chan

**Pairing** : NaruHina, ShikaTema, SasuSaku, SasukeXNaruto(yaoi yaoi...? entah author pun ngambang/bimbang-_- BUKAN LAH..!?DORR!)

**WARNING** : OOC! TYPO. Judul dan cerita sangat tidak nyambung

**Note** : anggap aja di Fict ini si Naruto masih jinchuriki ok... (kita pun tak tahu setelah perang selesai dia bakalan jadi jinchuriki lagi atau tidak saya KUDET!) Naruto tampa kyubi butiran belek mbah madara *hiiah!*...=_= (Repost From My Blog)

-HAPPY READ-

*cklek* aku membuka pintu apartement yang sudah beberapa waktu ini tak pernah ku kunjungi, aku sangat bersyukur bisa kembali ke sini setelah pertempuran entah berantah yang membuat taman-teman ku menjadi korban, namun sekarang itu telah berakhir dengan sedikit unsur happy dan sad ending.

Aku melangkah kan kaki ku masuk lebih dalam tepat nya ke kamar ku, perlahan aku memutar kenop pintu dan.

"hei dobe.." aku tersentak saat seorang lelaki bersurai dongker bergaya rambut pantat ayam berada di dalam sana dengan keadaan NAKED! Garis bawahi itu NAKED! Yang benar saja kerasukan setan apa orang ini!

"oi..! bukan nya kau sudah ke rumah mu tadi.. dan kenapa kau tak berpakayan ! oii! TEME!" ucap ku dengan terbata-bata, aku bisa melihat sebuah smirk mengerikan di bibir nya.

"hmm.. aku mau taruhan.. kalau kau bisa memuaskan ku.. gelar hokage akan menjadi milik mu...Namikaze.." ucap Sasuke seraya berjalan mendekat, sontak membuatku mundur beberapa langkah yang benar saja aku bukan seorang HOMO!.

"HEI! HENTIIIIIIIIIIIII_"

-Miya-Chan-

"HENTIKAAANN! "

*BRUUUKKK!* Suara keras yang memenuhi kamar ku bak buah semangka yang jatuh dari tempat yang tinggi, aku bangkit dan mengelus bokong dan kepala ku yang ku harap kan dengan elusan sakit nya akan hilang, malam pertama setelah perang mereda apa yang ku dapatkan,,? malah mimpi yang lebih menyeramkan ketimbang wajah si kakek madara itu hiii.. kenapa aku sangat memikirkan kata kata Sasuke saat itu ya, apa ini pertanda kalau dia benar-benar akan mengambil posisi kage

"TIDAK !" aku meremas rambut pirang ku mencoba menghilangkan semua fikiran nista ku tentang si teme pantat ayam yang penuh kejutan itu, tiba tiba saja datang di tengah perang dan berkata ingin menjadi hokage halah..

"Kalau mau jadi hokage! Ubah dulu sifat egois mu itu! Uchiha labill!" teriak ku berharap ia bisa mendengar nya dari sini [sedangkan Sasuke : huaasyiim! aku Kenapa ya.?flu mungkin]

"haah mulai menyebalkan-ttebayo"ketus ku seraya bangkit dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi, setelah semua nya dan aku rapi aku bermaksud untuk membuat ramen istan, dan sial nya aku lupa kalau sekarng tak ada apa-apa, dengan terpaksa aku mencari makan di sekitar desa saja.

-Miya-Chan-

Suasana di desa mulai stabil, beberapa orang mulai melakukan pekerjaan biasa mereka, yah walau banyak orang yang lebih memilih di rumah dan kepemakaman karna begitu banyak shinobi yang tewas dalam perang, dan tak sedikit yang tewas tampa ada jasad, aku tersenyum miris memikirkan betapa sedih nya Hinata tampa anni yang ia cintai itu, dan aku tahu Hyuga neji tak ada lagi di dunia ini, namun dia masih ada di hati setiap orang sebagai seorang shinobi yang hebat.

Aku terus melangkah menyusuri jalanan desa yang tak terlalu ramai, tampa sadar mata ku tertuju pada seorang lelaki tinggi(sebenar nya tak terlalu tinggi) bermata onyx yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan ku, aku agak bergidik saat melihat ia tersenyum kepada ku, ini efek mimpi tadi malam-ttebayo.

"ohayou-Teme..!" teriak ku seraya melambaikan tangan ku, tampak sang uchiha bungsu hanya melambaikan sesaat tangan nya.

"kau mau kemana dobe..?"

"hyya! Jangan memanggil ku dobe! Teme! Aku mau mencari makan..lapar.. kau sendiri?"

"oh.. aku mau menjemput mu... teman-teman yang lain menunggu di kantor kage.." jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang masih seperti biasa (datar dan dingin) lalu berjalan mendahului ku.

"memang nya ada apa..?"

"entah..."

"huh..! teme kau sama sekali tak berubah!" ejek ku seraya menjulurkan lidah ku, muak sekali aku melihat sahabat ku yang sok cool ini padahal dia itu cengeng! Dan hyya! Kenapa aku masih berfikir tentang mimpi tadi , perasaan ku jadi tidak enak-_- Kami-sama tolong lah anak Yondaime Hokage yang tampan ini untuk menghadapi kenyataan yang akan menghampiri ku nanti.(author mendadak kejang kejang)

Belum sampai di kantor kage, kami berdua mengentikan langkah kami saat melihat dua orang yang yang pasti kami kenal(kalau tidak kenal kenapa aku harus berhenti) sedang berjalan memasuki jalan sempit dengan gerak gerik sangat mencurigakan-ttebayo! Belum lagi ini hal yang sangat tak wajar Shikamaru dan Temari—"

"sedang apa mereka-ttebayo..?" tanya ku pada orang di sebelah ku yang tidak perlu aku sebutkan nama nya *pletak!* namun ia hanya diam lalu pura pura tak acuh.

"ayo kita lihat teme!"

"kau ini mau tahu saja urusan orang..!"

"eee sejak kapan tuan muda uchiha menjadi cerewet ya,,?"

"hihhk?"

Dengan sigap aku menarik tangan nya dan mengedap ngendap melihat ke ujung jalan sempit, aku mengintip sedikit, dengan jelas aku bisa melihat Shikamaru hanya diam di depan Temari yang sedang bersandar di dinding. Kenapa aku jadi melihat orang pacaran ya-ttebayo aku jadi iri, ingin punya pacar juga TT_TT (kenapa jadi beginiya-_- Naruto-kun author mau jadi pacar mu sayang :* #author di tendang Hinata#)

"aakh.. sudah siap.. .. aku mulai bosan.." ketus Sasuke, aku mengalihkan pandangan ku kepada Sasuke dan menatap nya tajam.

"apa..!"

"tunggu .. ini la_" aku terdiam saat melihat ke dua teman kecil ku tersebut sendang berciuman di sana semburat merah terpancar di pipi ku, aku tak bisa melewatkan moment ini! Kapan aku bisa melihat Shikamaru dan Temari ciuman-ttebayo! Ini sangat langka sayang nya aku tak punya camera-_-.

"dobe..? kau..." Sasuke yang mulai muak akhir nya mengintip juga, dan coba tebak dia lebih membatu dari pada ku, lihat wajah nya merah begitu, tak kusangka! cameraa aku butuh camera.!kalau aku punya Hasil gambar nya Akan ku jual kepada para konuichi pasti aku akan dapat banyak uang hihihi(apa yang kau fikirkan Naruto-kun-_- nanti kau mati di susanoo Sasuke-kun*oke sip)

"sas.."

"cih.. tak ada kerjaan.. aku mau duluan saja..!" decih nya (masih dengan wajah merona) seraya membalik badan dan mencoba berjalan, namun aku menarik baju nya.

"tunggu sebentar... kau sebenar nya iri kan..ee.."

"TIDAK!"

"sst.. jangan teriak, nanti ketahuan.. hiiee Sasuke lihat wajah mu saja merah begitu...~" goda ku seraya menujuk wajah nya yang semakin memerah, ia mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah lain.

"berisik kau!"

"Sasuke..~ ternyata ..."

"brisik kau! Mau ku bunuh eeh!"

"tidak tidak.. ieeee sasu..." aku tersentak saat tiba tiba Sasuke menarik kerah bajuku dan melototkan mata sharingan nya itu ke arah ku dengan garis mata yang jelas di bawah mata nya semakin mengerikan.

"kau mau mati.. eoh..!"

"ti..tidak! tidak! Gomen! Gomen! Sasuke! Gomen..

"hyaaaaaaaaaa!"

"hyyya!"

*brak bruukkk! Brak pletak..! $#%! $**-_-$#&## ##%$%&*

Karna terlalu panik tampa sadar aku terjatuh dan membuat Sasuke juga ikut terjatuh dengan posisi aku di bawah Sasuke,( dan jangan lupakan beberapa kardus kardus yang berserakan) yah tentu saja dengan dua orang yang sedang bertegak pinggang di depan kami berdua.

*krek...krek..* aku menelan saliva ku dengan susah payah berharap mereka berdua mengapuni kami (mungkin hanya aku saja) aku mendongkakan kepala ku, dan

"kaliannnn!

*PLETAK! PLETAK!*

Sebuah jitakan barusaja mendarat di kepala kami berdua dengan mulus, membuat ku memegangi kepala ku yang sakit nya jangan di tanyakan lagi.

"hei! Kenapa kau memukul ku juga!" protes Sasuke yang tak terima kalau ia ikut di pukul, tampak urat kepala Temari sudah keluar(?) kami bergidik dan mengambil ancang ancang untuk segera kabur.

"Temari sudah lah.." lerai Shikamaru

"tapi mereka perlu di..beri pelajaran,,! Kau Sasuke semenjak perang kau semakin aneh!" ketus Temari sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan wajah cengo nya.

"aneh apa..nya..!" protes Sasuke yang tak terima di bilang aneh, dia memang selalu memperotes orang, dasar teme.

"aah... sudah sudah, ... kalian semua membuat ku sakit kepala..." ketus Shikamaru ia memegangi kepala nya seakan ia benar benar sakit kepala.

"hehe.. gomen Shikamaru Temari, kalian sih berduakan masuk ke gang dengan mencurigakan tebayo.. dan ternyata kalian eeeee...!"

*pletak!* sebuah jitakan dari Temari mendarat mulus di kepala ku(lagi), aku memegangi kepala ku yang sakit, tak kusangka dia tega-_-

"..." Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya terdiam dengan wajah datar nya, dia ini kata nya mau pergi toh sejak tadi dia tak pergi pergi juga.

"oh ya ngomong ngomong kalian mau kemana..?" tanya Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangan ke arah kami berdua.

"aaa... ke kantor kage..." jawab ku sambil tersenyum

"oh.. kami juga mau kesana.."

"dia tidak bertanya- -" sambung Sasuke kepada Shikamaru yang membuat ada empat sudut siku siku di kening Shikamaru, ia mengepalkan tangan nya dan mengarahkan nya kepada Sasuke.

"... sialan kau!" teriak Shikamaru, sambil mencoba memukul dan menggapai kepala Sasuke. aku menahan tangan nya agar tak memukul si teme yang asal bicara itu. Sedangkan Temari hanya diam dengan eksprsi =_=

"cih..." decih sang bungsu uchiha seraya berjalan meninggalkan kami bertiga.

"oii! Uchiha! Pantat ayam sialan kau!"

-Miya-Chan-

*tap..tap..tap...*

Kami memutuskan untuk ke kantor kage bersama, aku masih merasakan aura aura jahat dari Shikamaru yang masih kesal dengan Sasuke tadi, kami hanya diam tak ada yang mau membuka suara, namun tiba tiba

"sejak kapan kalian jadian.." aku hanya bisa cengo mendengar pertanyaan yang sangat jarang keluar dari si rambut pantat ayam itu, jarang jarang sekali dia ingin mengetahui hubungan orang.

Dan si rambut nanas malah hanya diam sambil menatap Temari dan mereka benar-benar hening aura nya pun berubah menjadi pink dengan backround penuh dengan hati dan bunga bunga, dasar pasangan yang lagi kasmaran.(aku juga ingin punya pacar tebbayo!)

"eeee..! apa yang kita lakukan di kantor kage..?" tanya ku sambil mengarahkan pandangan ku ke Shikamaru.

"hmm... kata nya ada beberapa shinobi yang akan di calonkan menjadi hokage,,, ya kau dan Sasuke masuk... juga aku..."

"EEEKHHH!" teriak kami berdua (nb: Sasuke yang paling kencag teriakan nya) seraya membalik badan ke arah dua orang mengerutkan dahi nya melihat ekspresi kami.

"hmm.. ia.. aku hanya ikut saja.. huh.. merepotkan.." desis Shikamaru, aku agak terkekah melihat nya, ternyata Shikamaru sama sekali tidak berubah.

"oh... jadi semuanya di panggil untuk itu ya.. kau tidak mengatakan nya teme!"

"manaa ku tahu! Aku hanya menuruti Sakura.."

"tumben kau mau di suruh suruh Sasuke.." sambung Shikamaru, namun orang yang di bicarakan hanya menatap Shikamaru sekilas dan mengarahkan pandangan nya seakan tidak peduli.

"eeh... tentu saja dia menurut, yang menyuruh Sakura-chan..."

*zuunggg* aku menelan saliva ku dengan susah payah saat meraskan hawa pembunuh dari Sasuke, dengan pura pura tidak tahu aku berjalan terus kedepan, aku rasa akan ada kunai pisau atau pedang yang akan menancap ke kepala atau beberapa bagian di tubuh ku, namun.. kenapa tidak ada ya bahkan hening...

Dengan perlahan aku membalik tubuh ku dan kalian tahu apa yang ku lihat ! dan untuk yang ke sekian ratus kali nyaa! Aku ingin kameraaa! Lihat apa yang sedang di fikirkan si Teme pantat ayam itu! Dengan wajah merah dan senyum mesum ..! dasar teme mesum.. Temari benar ia telah berubah dari sikap mungkin ini sikap asli nya.. membuat ku sweatdrop saja.. bilang saja suka sama Sakura-chan! Toh saat itu dia menyapa Sakura dulu! Dari pada aku-_-.

**Kantor Kage**

Tunggu dulu ! tunggu dulu! Tunggu dulu! Kenapa jadi begini, aku belum siap untuk di lantik di sana (eeh! Aku belum di lantik) maaf aku gugup semua nya ada di sini dari yamato sensei(mata nya masih horor-ttebayo) sampai Gaara ada di ruangan ini, tunggu dulu ini mau apa sebenar nya...? reunian ya.

"baik lah... kalian bertiga ada lah kandidat rokudaime hokage... " titah yamato sensei, eeh mata mata! Biasa aja dong mata nya!*sweatdrop* aku menelan ludah melihat wajah sensei ku itu, bukan nya makin ganteng malah makin hancur.*hyyah!*

"yoosshh!" teriak ku seraya menaikan sebelah tangan ku, aku melihat ke dua rival ku yang miskin ekspresi itu! Miskinn!-ttebayo!

"..."(respon Sasuke)

"...hmmm..."(respon Shikamaru)

Kenapa aku harus mengalami nasip ini -_- aku bosan dengan wajah kedua orang yang miskin eksprsi itu... kami-Sama kenapa aku merasa hanya bisa menang dari orang ini 20% ya apa lagi dengan Sasuke, tiddaaakk! Aku harus bisa !yossh!.

"sensei...jadi..? kenapa kami di panggil hanya untuk mengatakan itu ya..?" tanya ku seraya mengacungkan tangan bak anak sekolahan yang tak mengerti apa yang di katakan sensei nya.

"ia..."

"tapi kenapa kalian semua ada di sini..?" tanya ku menatap teman teman ku yang sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing masing, kenapa seperti anak autis*buagh!*

"aayoo kita makan-makan!" teriak si alis tebal masih dengan semangat masa muda yang menggebu gebu.(begitu ya ... dia juga biasa nya begitu hhehe)

"... aku tak ikut..." ketus Sasuke, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan kenapa lagi dengan si teme pantat ayam itu! Ehh tunggu dulu aku baru sadar Sakura tak ada di sini,jangan-jangan *clik*

"_heeh bocah aura mu jadi aneh..." _protes sang kyubi dalam tubuh ku, oh ya aku tak memberitahu, aku masih jinchuriki hehehe, dan kyubi adalah teman ku selamanya. Karna dia juga aku bisa hidup sampai sekarang ( walau banyak hapir mati nya)

"_tidak..."_

"_apa yang kau rencanakan... bocah.. kau sudah besar ya"_

"_ee..?k kau mau tahu saja-ttebayo!"_

"_seperti nya teman mu itu menemui Sakura..."_

"_dari mana kau tahu...?"_

"_MUNGKIN! Kau memang memang dobe ya..!"_

"_eeekkhhh!"_

"_cemburu...? cinta segitiga... dramatis ya khukhukhu..."_

"_aku tidak suka Sakura lagi kok..."_

"_oh sudah move on(?) dengan gadis hyuga itu ya..?"_

"_kau ini mau tahu saja ya!"_

"_aku sudah tahu-_-... eeh wajah mu merah tu..."_

"_/... ttebayoo!"_

"Naruto-kun kau ikut..?" aku tersentak saat suara yang familiar di telinga ku, aku mengalihkan padangan ku ke arah gadis yang mengejutkan ku tadi, ohh ternyata Hinata-chan.. _"ehem..." "diaaammm! dattebayoo!" _aku mencoba sedikit tenang,dan juga rubah cerewet! Ini ribut sekali!

"eeeh... aku.. ia tapi nanti ya, aku ada urusan sebentar... jaa.. Hinata-chan.." ucap ku seraya berlalu keluar dari ruangan.

Normal POV

*saat Naruto pergi*

"heey! Kenapa dia hanya menyebut Hinata saja..!" (kiba protes)

"/ jjja..jaa.."(Hinata hampir pingsan)

"... ini sangat menarik..."(yamato sensei, nimbung )

*ok kita tinggalkan makluk gaje dan aneh di ruangan itu*dihajar masa*

Sementara sang bocah Namikaze sedang berlari tergesa gesa menyusuri jalanan desa konoha, mata nya bergerak ke setiap sudut desa, tuntu saja untuk mencari sahabat sekaligus rival nya itu, dan langkah kaki nya berhenti saat seseorang yang ia cari tersebut menujukkan batang hidung nya(?) mata Naruto hampir saja terjatuh(?) saking terkejut nya di mana Sasuke berhenti..

"rumah Sakura-chan..."

"_wah..wah seperti nya perasaan ku tidak enak ni"_ titah sang kyubi yang suara nya tiba tiba membuat Naruto ingin sekali menyekik leher sang rubah (ngga mungkin lah) yang entah mengapa setelah perang tiba tiba menjadi cerewet jangan-jangan mbah madara memberi apa-apa lagi sama kyubi (nggga mungkin lah ngaco ini mah).

"_kau bisa diammm tidakkk!'_

"_cih kan tidak kedengaran! Sama orang ternyata kau benar dobe"_

"_*dia benar * cih! Kau ini cerewet ya.. oh ia aku penasaran apa yang Sasuke lakukan.."_

"_kenapa tidak kau mata-matai saja..."_

"_kau pintar juga...__"_

"_kau itu yang bodoh -_-.."_

Naruto langsung menuruti usul kyubi dan tidak menghiraukan sang rubah yang mengatakan kalau dia bodoh(dan kita tahu kenyataan memang pahit *nangis bombay), Naruto perlahan melihat keadaan Sasuke dan kali ini mata Naruto sungguh ingin keluar dari tempat nya saat melihat Sakura yang datang membuka pintu dan yang membuat nya kaget wajah Sakura itu bingung! Bukan (kyyyaa! Sasuke kun ada apa..?*syalalala bling bling*) bukan yang itu! Ini sungguh situasi yang paling langka sedunia.

*sementara itu percakapan Sasuke dan Sakura*

"ada apa ..? Sasuke-kun..?" tanya Sakura dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat, Sasuke mensabilkan detak jantung nya (tadi nya dia deg degkan )

"hn... kau tak ikut makan makan.. Lee mengajak kita semua..." ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datar nya.*dalam hati komat kamit tak jelas*

"hmm.. bagai mana ya aku ingin ikut sih... tapi aku masih beres-beres rumah..." jelas Sakura dengan wajah memelas nya

"hn.. begitu ya..." jawab Sasuke singkat*wajah masih dingin*

"mungkin aku akan ikut jadi kalian duluan saja...aku usahakan..ok..." lalu sang wanita pink itu memasuki rumah namun Sasuke langsung memegang tangan Sakura *sinetroon!*, namun saat Sakura menghadap ke arah Sasuke, sang bungsu uchiha malah melepaskan tangan nya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura. Saat Sakura sudah masuk..

"aaakhhh! Kami-sama!" teriak frustasi sang bungsu uchiha sambil meremas surai dongker nya, ia merasa wajah nya mulai memanas pertanda malu yang amat sangat melanda nya, *bayangkan Sasuke seperti itu* (hyyyaa! Kawaii!*jleb*)

Sedang kan Naruto yang melihat itu semua hanya bisa terbengong dengan mulut yang menganga dan jangan lupakan sweatrdop "dasar muka dua...!" ketus Naruto dalam hati, *clik!* tampak satu buah lampu muncul di atas kepala nya, ia tersenyum licik dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke _"aku punya perasaan buruk tentang bocah dobe ini"_(kyubi masih cuap cuap tak jelas)

"Sasukeee! Gawaatt!" teriak Naruto dengan wajah nya yang amat panik (baca: bohong), namun respon Sasuke masih sama *wajah datar*

"gawat apa...?"

"Sakura-chan..."

*brrrraaaakkk!* pintu rumah keluarga haruno di banting dengan sekuat tenanga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup bisa membuat seseorang terkena jantungan mendadak sang bocah uchiha itu memasuki rumah dengan wajah absurd nya

"Sasuke...? ada a.. eeehhh!" Sakura sontak terkejut saat tiba-tiba sang sahabat memeluk nya tiba-tiba, pelukan nya bahkan sangat erat, membuat si gadis pink tidak bisa bernafas.

"se..sak..."

"aahh! ... kau tak apa..? tidak ada yang terluka.. mana orang mesum itu!" ucap Sasuke sama sekali tidak ada titik tau pun coma di perkataan nya sedangkan yang di khawatirkan itu hanya bisa cengo melihat Sasuke yang sudah kelewat OOC.

"... aapa nya yang orang mesum.."

"itu! Tadi bukan nya kata Naruto ada beberapa lelaki mesum yang akan me rape mu...?"

"heeeh..? tidak.. kok sejak tadi tidak ada orang..."

*swich!* *blushh!* tampak empat siku siku di kening Sasuke dan di tambah lagi wajah nya yang memerah, dia bersumpah akan membalas dendam kepada si dobe kurang ajar itu, sudah membuat nya malu di depan Sakura.

"... Sasuke...?" panggil Sakura yang agak bergidik melihat aura aura gelap keluar dari tubuh Sasuke.

"_DOBEEEEEEE! AWAS KAU!"_rutuk Sasuke dalam hati, sedangkan yang di kutuk hanya bisa cekikikan sambil mengintip dari jendela, kenapa bisa ? jendela Sakura kan tinggi..?tentu saja bisa dengan bantuan bushin nya.

"tenyata Sasuke itu bodoh asli nya khikhik!" ejek Naruto sambil memegangi perut nya, melihat tingkah Sasuke yang benar benar mudah di tipu (kalau soal Sakura), dan saat yang bersama lewat lah Sai dengan wajah triplek nya(datar) di depan rumah Sakura, menyadari ada Naruto dia langsung menghapiri si rambut jabrik.

"Naruto..."

"hyyyaaaggkk! Sai...?!"

*BRAAAAKK!*

"*^&^$# $ !*^#%$#!"

Naruto mengelus bokong nya yang sakit akibat terjatuh karna kaget melihat Sai tadi, sebenar nya Sai tidak berniat mengagetkan kok, Naruto sendiri yang kaget melihat tampang Sai yang datar itu. Namun Sai hanya diam melihat kejadian tragis yang dialami oleh Naruto.

"kau mengejutkan ku Sai!" pekik Naruto dengan wajah tak elit nya, Sai yang merasa mendengar sesuatu di dalam rumah tersebut langsung menyumpal mulut Naruto dengan tangan nya.

"sttt... kau dengar itu...?" lirih Sai, seketika Naruto yang tadi nya agak memberontak terdiam, ingin mendengar suara-suara aneh di dalam rumah Sakura itu.

"... sa..su..ke.-kun.?"

"sst... nanti ada yang dengar..."

Mata sang bocah namikase langsung membulat sempurna saat mendengar suara yang pasti nya sudah membuat semua lelaki (mungkin saya tak tahu juga) sudah berfikiran yang tidak tidak (pasti ada ni). Naruto langsung melepaskan dekapan Sai dan bergages mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam.

"aku mau liat!-ttebayo!" ucap Naruto seraya melompat lompat berusaha melihat namun ia sama sekali tak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam.

"...hhphh.. Sasuke..."

"hm...?"

"saiiii! Gendong aku-ttebayo" titah Naruto benar-benar seperti orang yang sangat ingin ke kemar kecil, dan aneh nya lagi Sai hanya menuruti perintah sang calon rokudaime, dan menggendong Naruto. Sang rambut jabrik menelan kasar saliva nya dan perlahan mengintip ke arah jendela, dan ..

*crroottt!*

#BRRUKKK!#

.

.

~~~~~Tbc or End~~~~

**Author Note : Huaahh! Gimana ni cerita nya minna, maaf kalau garing ya, ini juga pertama bikin ff fandom naruto yang tak yaoi*biasa nya yaoi* ok karna author lagi males ngebacot mohon komentar nya ya dan saran yang membangun.. no bash and flame ok! Dan ini mau di lanjut atau tidak…? Terserah readers..^^**

***BOW***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW-ttebayo^^**


End file.
